Detenções
by Aline Maioral
Summary: Gina Weasley, em seu quarto ano, precisa passar por uma detenção numa das masmorras de Hogwarts, um lugar frio e escuro onde muitas coisas podem acontecer. Principalmente quando Harry Potter está junto.
1. Passeio durante a Noite

Capítulo 1 - Passeio durante a Noite  
  
Estava uma noite muito bonita. Gina Weasley caminhava pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Ela cursava seu quarto ano agora, mas mantinha os mesmos desejos. Ah, como ela o amava. Queria estar eternamente ao lado dele, ao lado do seu Harry Potter. Estava meio frio ali nos jardins. Ela andava pela margem do lago da Lula Gigante, quando alguém lhe tocou o ombro. Ela nunca confundiria aquele toque. Virou-se e lá estava ele. Harry... Oi, Gina. O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora? Gina lhe sorriu como sempre fazia quando o via. Como se nada mais importasse. Meio gaguejando pela presença dele, ela respondeu: Est-tou ap-penas p-passeando. O treino de quadribol terminou há pouco. E, para sua alegria, o garoto dos olhos mais lindos que ela já vira lhe respondeu: Então vamos juntos! E eles recomeçaram a andar. Era domingo, as estrelas brilhavam, e Gina estava muito feliz ao lado do seu amor. Conversavam enquanto andavam, como era bom! Gina apenas ouvia, na verdade. Mas era bom do mesmo jeito. Harry lhe contava o quão irritado ele tinha ficado quando lhe tomaram a sua Firebolt, presente de seu padrinho "Snuffles". Mas como nada é eterno, começou a ficar muito tarde e eles precisavam voltar. Atravessaram o saguão de entrada e estavam indo para a Torre da Grifinória, quando encontraram o pesadelo de todos os alunos. Prof. Snape? Não, Profª. Umbridge, a grande inquiridora de Hogwarts e também professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ora, queridos, o que estão fazendo aqui? Disse Umbridge com sua costumeira voz de sapo. O seu sorriso aumentara quando percebeu que eles não tinham um motivo para estar andando sozinhos à noite pelos corredores.  
Harry tentou explicar-se, mas Gina sabia que nada do que ele dissesse ia adiantar: Estávamos andando, só! Tomando um pouco de ar fresco, professora! Não estávamos fazendo nada de errado. Gina também sabia que a professora já tinha sua decisão formada. E não deu outra:  
- Bem, estavam tomando um ar? Sinto muito - disse Umbridge parecendo não sentir nada - , mas vou lhes passar uma detenção. Eu própria me certificarei de que vocês passem as noites dos próximos quinze dias trancados numa das masmorras. Assim vocês podem tomar mais ar, não é? E menos 20 pontos para a Grifinória. Quero vocês dois na masmorra menor, às 21h:00 de amanhã. Já para os dormitórios. E eles foram. Harry estava reclamando baixinho da professora. Entre seus sussurros Gina podia entender "idiota", "vaca" e "galinha". Finalmente chegaram ao quadro da Mulher Gorda e Gina lhe deu a senha: Mimbulus Mimbletonia! Os dois entraram. Harry ainda murmurava algumas coisas. Gina respirou fundo e disse ao seu amado: Bem, Harry, até amanhã, então! Boa noite, até... Aquela desgraçada, nojenta... E Harry subiu as escadas em direção ao seu dormitório. Gina apenas o observou. Como ela gostaria que ele lhe tivesse dado um beijo de boa noite naquele momento. 


	2. Detenções com Harry

Capítulo 2 - Detenções com Harry  
  
Na manhã seguinte Gina teve um dia de aulas normal. Esperava ficar no mínimo chateada por precisar passar as próximas noites do mês numa masmorra, mas ela nem se importava. Talvez porque seu amado estaria junto com ela.  
A noite chegou rápido. Gina estava descendo as escadas de seu dormitório quando viu Harry saindo pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, então, para seu próprio espanto, ela grita: Harry, espere! Todos na Sala Comunal se viraram para vê-la. Ela deu um sorrisinho como que pedindo desculpas e correu até Harry, que estava com cara de quem ia rir a qualquer momento. Bem, podemos ir? Ele perguntou sorrindo e ela assentiu com a cabeça, envergonhada demais com o seu último grito. Eles seguiram até as masmorras em silêncio e Gina podia sentir que Harry a olhava disfarçadamente com uma expressão pensativa, como se estivesse considerando algo. A masmorra chegou e eles atravessaram as portas. De repente, com um estrondo, a porta se fechou atrás deles e apareceu um pergaminho flutuando em frente à porta recém-trancada.Gina pegou o pergaminho e leu em voz alta para que Harry também pudesse ouvir:  
  
"Caros Sr. Potter e Srta. Weasley, Vocês devem permanecer nessa masmorra até que as portas sejam abertas novamente, então vocês deverão ir imediatamente para seus dormitórios. Espero que tenham uma boa noite e nem pensem em fugir. As portas estão equipadas com feitiços anti-rombos.  
  
Atenciosamente, Profª Dolores Umbridge, grande inquiridora de Hogwarts."  
  
Ela levantou o rosto para ver Harry, que imaginou que estaria começando uma nova remessa de ofensas a Umbridge, mas para sua surpresa, ele apenas se sentou no chão apoiando as costas na parede. Gina caminhou até o lado dele e se sentou. Daquele canto era possível ver a janela, que refletia a lua. A janela era pequena, pois, afinal, estavam nas masmorras, então não entrava muita luz por ali. Eles passaram uns dez minutos em silêncio, quando Harry começou: Sabe, eu estava pensando... Nós não temos nada para fazer aqui. Então poderíamos fazer o seguinte esquema. Numa noite, eu sou todo seu. Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo que eu não posso reclamar de nada. Apenas posso ouvir. E na outra noite, você é minha. Eu posso fazer o que quiser com você e você não poderá reclamar. Gina o fitou. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Os olhos dele brilhavam. Ah, olhos tão maravilhosos... Ela não poderia negar algo que ele dissesse. Era como se ele a tivesse enfeitiçado. Como se ele a tivesse enfeitiçado desde aquele dia, quando ela o viu embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts, quando ela ainda não freqüentava a escola. Está bem. Ele sorriu com a resposta. O que ela não faria para ver aquele sorriso todos os dias. Em pensar que ela era a causa de um dos sorrisos dele... era capaz de morrer de felicidade. 


	3. Noite Dela

Capítulo 3 - Noite Dela  
  
Hum... Posso começar hoje, Harry? - Gina perguntou. Claro... Pode desabafar o que quiser! Sabe, Harry... Eu queria que meu primeiro ano tivesse sido diferente - ela começou num fôlego só - Queria não ter encontrado o pai do Malfoy no meu caminho e muito menos aquele diário maldito, sabe, Harry. Eu pensei que podia confiar naquele diário. Eu pensei que ele era meu melhor amigo! O Tom... Ele parecia ser legal. Harry estava deitado no chão da masmorra, ouvindo tudo o que ela dizia. Ela mesma não podia acreditar que conseguiria se abrir assim com ele. Nunca fora assim. Nem com sua mãe, nem com seus irmãos, nem com Luna, sua melhor amiga! Eu ainda sonho com ele, Harry. Eu queria poder esquecê-lo, mas ele não me abandona nunca. Quantos pesadelos eu ainda tenho com ele... Ele está sempre lá. Rindo de mim, rindo da "Pequena Weasley". E ele me controla até nos sonhos. Ah, Harry! Eu podia ter matado aquelas pessoas, eu podia ter matado o Colin ou a própria Mione! Harry, se não fosse por você. Não sei o que teria sido de mim. Provavelmente eu estaria morta. E ela olhou para Harry, pensando encontrá-lo com uma expressão entediada, quase dormindo. Mas se enganou mais uma vez. Ele a olhava e parecia que tinha uma opinião sobre tudo aquilo. Harry se sentou, e, olhando nos olhos de Gina, ele disse: Gina... Você não deve se culpar. Não foi sua culpa mesmo. Como Dumbledore disse naquela época, bruxos mais experientes já foram controlados por Vol... por Tom, Gina. E graças a Deus, não aconteceu nada de grave, não é mesmo? Você está bem! Está viva, e Hermione, e Colin, e todos eles estão muito bem! E sorriu. Mais uma vez Harry lhe sorriu. Gina retribuiu o sorriso e continuou a lhe falar. Contou como foi horrível todo seu primeiro ano. Pela primeira vez ela realmente parecia estar se livrando daquilo tudo. Aquilo que ela guardou durante 3 anos. A noite passou muito rápido para ela. "Como que uma detenção da Umbridge pode ser tão boa?" ela pensou, rindo. Mal podia esperar pela próxima noite.  
Felizmente a noite seguinte chegou rápido. Dessa vez, quando ela desceu as escadas de seu dormitório, não viu Harry. Correu até o avesso do quadro da Mulher Gorda e já o estava empurrando quando alguém lhe tocou o ombro. Uma mistura de frio e calor percorreu seu corpo naquele momento. Ela sabia quem era. Olhou para o lado e lá estava ele. Harry... 


	4. Noite Dele

Capítulo 4 - Noite Dele  
  
Ele estava meio diferente. Estava sorrindo. Um sorriso diferente do normal, e seus olhos brilhavam. Como sempre brilhavam, claro, mas um igual diferente! Vamos? - Ele a trouxe de volta à realidade. Às vezes isso acontecia... Ela acabava se perdendo nos olhos verdes dele - Não podemos nos atrasar, não é mesmo? E eles seguiram pelos corredores. Ela o olhou e viu que dessa vez ele não estava pensando em nada. Estava andando como se... Como se não importasse mais nada além de chegar ao seu destino. Ela estava muitíssimo feliz com a detenção, na verdade. Começou a se lembrar da noite anterior, como ele tinha sido legal com ela. Mas lembrou também que hoje era a noite dele. "Ah, mas o que importa?". ela pensou. "Nunca terei dele o que eu realmente quero". E eles entraram. A porta se bateu atrás deles mas nenhum bilhete apareceu. Já sabiam o esquema mesmo... Ele estava muito diferente, ela achou. Ele caminhou direto até o outro lado da masmorra pequena, aonde a luz não chegava. Ele parecia nervoso, quando falou: Você lembra do nosso trato, né, Gina? Lembro, Harry. Está tudo bem com você? Está, está sim. Ele virou no mesmo lugar, como se analisando tudo. Virou-se na direção de Gina, escondendo-se mais na sombra. Então, para a surpresa de Gina, ele esticou os braços, como se a chamasse para perto dele. Gina foi, procurando ver os olhos dele. Aqueles olhos que sempre lhe revelavam tudo... Mas eles estavam ocultos pela sombra.Ela pegou as mãos dele e ele a puxou para a sombra também. Ela estava confusa, não entendia mais nada. Ele a deitou ali no chão, que estava muito frio. Então ela começou a compreender o que ia acontecer. Ele se aproximou dela, e lhe beijou pescoço. A respiração dele estava pesada, dava para sentir. Ela estava ficando com medo já. Como podia? O que ele queria? Mas então ela ouviu uma voz dentro da própria cabeça: "Você pode confiar 'nele'. 'Ele' nunca lhe faria mal". E ela confiou. Foi uma noite maravilhosa. Uma noite única. Bem, foi uma noite diferente. Uma noite diferente do que ela imaginou que seria. Pelo menos diferente do que ela imaginou que seria com ele, Harry Potter. 


	5. Quando Tudo Mudou

Capítulo 5 - Quando Tudo Mudou  
  
No dia seguinte, as aulas estavam maravilhosas. A comida estava divina. O professor de Poções foi muito simpático! Para ela, não haveria mais nada de errado. Como podia haver? Mas foi na hora do jantar que a coisa mudou. Estavam todos comendo, claro. Ela passara o dia reparando em Harry, que estava muito mais feliz que o normal. Ela ainda não sabia o que ia acontecer. Diferente do habitual, uma grande ave vermelha entrou voando por onde normalmente o correio-coruja entra. Ela reconheceu a ave como Fawkes, a fênix de Dumbledore. Ela segurava nas patas um pergaminho, que soltou sobre Harry. Este estava a algumas cadeiras de distância, mas mesmo assim, ela pode perceber a mudança de humor súbita que ele teve ao ler aquele recado. Ele olhava o pergaminho como se horrorizado. Largou o pergaminho sobre a mesa e saiu, meio bambo, para as escadas que levavam à Torre da Grifinória. O bilhete ficou ali jogado. Ela viu Rony pegá-lo e ler. A expressão dele mudou. Ele olhou para Hermione, que leu o bilhete também. Os dois levantaram e saíram, largando novamente o bilhete. Foi muito rápido, então. Antes que alguém mais próximo do bilhete pudesse pegá-lo, ela mergulhou sobre o bilhete. As pessoas envolta se ofenderam, claro. Pela reação do Trio ao ler o bilhete, devia ser sério. Algo sobre a Ordem da Fênix. Ela pegou o bilhete e leu:  
  
"Caro, Harry Sei que será difícil para você isso, mas preciso lhe contar logo. Infelizmente, Almofadinhas foi atacado hoje. Alguém entrou na casa via Flú e o matou. Sinto muito, Harry... Se quiser falar comigo, pode ir até meu escritório pela manhã. Atenciosamente, Prof. Dumbledore".  
  
Então foi isso. "Meu Deus", pensou Gina. "Sirius está morto! Sirius Black!" Ela destruiu o bilhete para que ninguém mais visse e consultou seu relógio de pulso. Estava quase na hora da sua detenção com Harry. Como seria? Com todos esses acontecimentos! Ela se levantou e foi direto para as masmorras. Imaginou que Harry ainda não estivesse lá, mas ele estava. Era incrível como ela estava tendo deduções erradas ultimamente. Ele estava no fundo da masmorra. Na parte escura, mais uma vez. Mas ele não estava em pé. Ele estava sentado, chacoalhando-se levemente no chão, parecendo um elfo doméstico que estava para fazer uma coisa que não devia. Então ele soluçou. Ela caminhou e se sentou ao lado dele, virando para poder ver o seu rosto. Ele a olhou também. Mais uma vez estava indecifrável. O que ela faria? O quê?! Simplesmente colocou uma das mãos sobre o joelho dele... Não havia muito o que fazer, afinal. Nada traria Sirius de volta. Mas ela precisava tentar: Harry... E ele abaixou a cabeça, também apoiando a mão sobre o próprio joelho, onde a mão de Gina estava. Harry, está tudo bem. Você não está sozinho. Mas ela sabia que não estava tudo bem para ele. Não havia o que ela pudesse fazer para devolver o sorriso ao rosto dele, nada para devolver o brilho àqueles olhos verdes. Então ela simplesmente o abraçou. Como um instinto. Queria que naquele abraço, toda a tristeza dele sumisse. Ele a abraçou também. Estava tremendo muito. Estava muito mal. Parecia pior do que no fim do ano passado, quando Cedrico morreu. Por quê? Por que ele, Gina? Ela não sabia o que responder, ela nem tinha o que responder. Gina, agora eu estou sozinho mesmo. Quem eu tenho agora? Primeiro meu pai, depois minha mãe... E agora o Sirius! Ele era como meu pai! Era o que eu tinha mais próximo e um pai! Por que eu? Como seria minha vida se eu tivesse meu pai, minha mãe, meu padrinho...? Eu não seria o maldito menino- que-sobreviveu, claro. Na verdade eu seria um menino normal. Como todos os outros, como o Rony... E seria tudo mais fácil. Ninguém me trataria como uma peça de vidro que pudesse quebrar a qualquer instante ou como um mentiroso indesejável porque então não teria verdade para contar a eles. Então seria tudo fácil mesmo. Eu poderia me aproximar de alguém sem ir parar na primeira página do Profeta Diário, então... Ah, é melhor eu deixar de ser um estúpido. Eu sou um idiota na frente de qualquer menina. Eu não consigo me aproximar de nenhuma menina porque... Sei lá o porquê! É tão difícil. Eu queria não precisar conversar com nenhuma menina. Queria que ela visse o que eu estou sentindo sem eu ter que contar... Gina percebeu que, na verdade, ele estava daquele jeito por causa de si mesmo e a morte de Sirius tinha sido apenas a gota d'água: Harry, comigo você não precisa dizer nada. Eu estarei sempre com você. Ele a olhou. Olhou por alguns segundos. Ela pode ver os olhos verdes dele mais uma vez. Então ele a abraçou... Abraçou de um modo maravilhoso, um modo que ele não tinha feito ontem. Eles ainda estavam abraçados quando escutaram o barulho da porta se abrindo. Os dois se levantaram e Harry lhe murmurou "obrigado", e eles foram para a Torre da Grifinória.  
O dia correu dessa vez. Gina não pensava em mais nada fora a detenção. Hoje seria a noite dele... Seria daquele jeito novamente? Ela não sabia. Parte dela queria que fosse, mas outra parte dizia que não. Decididamente, foi a melhor noite da vida ela, a noite da antevéspera. Quando ela sentiu o seu amado ali, na sua pele. 


	6. Finalmente

Capítulo 6 - Finalmente  
  
A noite finalmente chegou. Gina foi devagar para a Masmorra. Estava pensando no que a esperava. Ainda estava indo quando a chamaram num corredor: Gina! Espera aí! Era Harry que vinha correndo. Não parecia muito feliz, não. "Claro", pensou Gina, "Ele perdeu o padrinho ainda ontem!" Ele postou-se ao lado dela, fitando-a. Parecia preocupado com algo: Gina, você está bem? Está meio pálida... Ela o olhou e disse: Ah, está tudo bem! Eu estou bem. Harry abaixou a cabeça como se envergonhado. Eles continuaram o caminho até a masmorra e entraram. A porta se fechou.  
Gina esperava que ele fosse até aquele canto escuro de novo. Mas Harry novamente a enganou, pois ele não foi. Continuou ao lado dela.  
Levantou a cabeça e disse, com aquela voz tão bela e doce que ela adorava: Desculpa... Me desculpa. Olha, Gina, eu não devia ter feito o que fiz na terça-feira. Eu... Eu me aproveitei de você. Mas eu também queria, sabe, lhe agradecer. Agradecer por ter me ouvido ontem, quando você nem precisava, né! Era sua noite... Então, hoje fica sendo sua noite de novo, está bem? Porque... Porque eu roubei uma noite de você. Mas se você não quiser fazer nada, tudo bem! Eu... Eu vou entender. Eu fiz algo que não devia, você deve estar horrorizada comigo e mesmo assim, ontem, quando eu não estava bem, você me escutou... E ele se calou. Ela entendeu o porquê dele estar parecendo envergonhado no caminho até a masmorra. O que ela faria? Ele pensava que ela o odiava, com certeza. Precisava fazer algo: Harry, não precisa se desculpar nem me agradecer. Porque, Harry, eu gostei... Hum... Eu gostei muito da... Daquela noite. E também não estou horrorizada com você, não! Ontem eu fiquei do seu lado porque... Porque para mim já é uma felicidade estar ao seu lado. De qualquer jeito... Sejam as suas noites ou as minhas noites. Para mim, todas elas são as minhas noites porque estou com você. Ele levantou a cabeça. Ah, como ela estava feliz naquele momento. Quando ela o viu, ele estava sorrindo. Sorrindo daquele jeito que ela gostava, de alegria. Alegria que ela sabia que tinha dado para ele. Os olhos dele brilhavam. Brilhavam novamente.  
Ele, Harry Potter, o amor da vida de Gina, se aproximou dela. Estava sorrindo! Ele estava sorrindo! Para ela, para a "Pequena Weasley"! Ela sabia o que vinha a seguir, depois que ele pegou seu rosto com aquelas mãos quentes dele. Mas antes ela ia ouvir. Finalmente ela ia ouvir! Finalmente! Ela esperava ouvir aquilo dele há tanto tempo! Ela ia ouvir... Gina, eu te a... GINA!!! O que você está fazendo?! Ela ouviu a voz da Mione gritar. Abriu os olhos então. Gina, menina, está atrasada para as aulas!Vamos, coloca essa roupa e vamos para o café da manhã rápido! Ela estava no dormitório dela. Fora um sonho... Fora tudo um sonho. Nada daquilo aconteceu.  
- Ah, estou indo Hermione! 


End file.
